


If You're Not Here

by gheaindiani



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU: Script writer Jooheon, Fluff, M/M, a slight mention of Wonho lmao, based on a prompt, i hope so, idk man, jookyun - Freeform, that's the name of the ship right, well uh this is supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gheaindiani/pseuds/gheaindiani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever will Jooheon do without Changkyun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Not Here

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! Uh I'm really bad at giving introduction lol.
> 
> anyway, I just recently got sucked into this coughhellcough and this is my first ever contribution for the fandom. idk man not my proudest work but i hope it's good enough?? it's based on a prompt i found on tumblr and it's meant to be like a practice/warm up for me to get back into fanfic writing again lmao so forgive me if this feels weird. but i hope yall will enjoy it!
> 
> english is not my first language so sorry in advance if there are any grammatical errors.
> 
> comment and kudos are appreciated!!

            “I swear to _god_ , Changkyun! If you’re not here in like five minutes, I’m burning this entire stack of paper into ashes!” Jooheon yells to the person at the other side of the line, tapping a pencil furiously against the table.

            “You’re being overly dramatic, hyung. Just relax, like you-“

            “I _cannot_ relax, okay! Not tonight!” he cuts the younger off before he can finish his sentence. Jooheon can feel the pulse pounding erratically against his temples and neck, his head hurts from the sleep he hasn’t been able to get lately. “Please, just…hurry up, okay?” he finally begs at the other. He can’t do this without Changkyun.

            Jooheon can hear the younger sighs defeated. “I’ll be there in five then,” he says to Jooheon, and then he hangs up.

            Jooheon has been under a lot of pressure for the past few weeks. The production house that he works at has been asking him to come up with a script for a new feature film that is scheduled to start production in two months. Usually, Jooheon won’t find any problems with writing scripts. Jooheon always has ideas; always has inspirations. He has managed to overcome whatever writer’s blocks that come his way. But apparently, these last few weeks his luck ran out. Having never facing this sort of difficulty before, Jooheon is left hopeless and he is in the brink of breaking down.

            He can almost hear Heseok’s – the film director – nagging voice in his head. Jooheon scrunches his eyes shut, hoping to get rid of that horrendous imagination of his, saying, “ _I’m trying my best here,_ ” under his breath. God damn it, five minutes just can’t come by any faster.

            Jooheon’s patience is running thin with every tick of the clock that seems to be getting louder by the second. His desperation is getting the better of him – _hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry up!_

            The writer picks up his cellphone again intending to call Changkyun again when he hears soft knocking on his front door that is followed by a muffled, “Hey, it’s me. Open the door, hyung.”

            The older boy hurries himself to the door and swings it open, and there he sees Changkyun standing in front of him with a cup of iced coffee in his hand. Changkyun gives him a small smile as he hands Jooheon the coffee. Jooheon has never felt more relieved in his life before.

            “Took you long enough,” he says to the younger, voice breaking trying to hold back tears.

            “You said five minutes,” Changkyun replies with a chuckle.

            “It felt longer than five minutes,” Jooheon adds. Tears have started to well up in his eyes.

            “You’re right, I lied. I was late by two minutes actually. But you didn’t notice that, did you?” Changkyun joking tells the older boy.

            Jooheon shakes his head. And at that moment, he can’t hold back his tears anymore. He starts sobbing, “I-I don’t care…you’re here so I don’t care…”

            Changkyun smiles in defeat. He really can’t leave his boyfriend alone to his own device, he thinks to himself. He then pulls Jooheon closer and puts his hands around the crying boy, hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry. I’ve been away for far too long,” he whispers into Jooheon’s ear.

            Changkyun can feel Jooheon nodding against his shoulder. He cups the older face and plants a kiss on his lips. He can feel Jooheon smiles against his lips then the two boys pull away. “Let’s get to work, shall we?” he offers Jooheon then leads the sniffling boy inside the apartment.

            Im Changkyun has been in Jooheon’s life for as long as he can remember. The younger almost never leaves his side. Whenever Jooheon wakes up, Changkyun is the first thing he sees; whenever Jooheon goes to sleep, Changkyun is the last thing he sees. Wherever Jooheon is, Changkyun is there. It feels natural for him to always have Changkyun there within arm’s reach. Changkyun is a part of Jooheon’s identity – a part of Jooheon as a whole.

            “You really can’t function without me, can you?” Changkyun teases the older male nudging his side.

            Jooheon honestly answers that with a no – no, Jooheon can’t live without Changkyun let alone function as a script writer. Jooheon turns to face his lover and the spirit and motivation that were gone when Changkyun was not with him, came rushing back to him. The glimmer in his dull eyes has returned. The cold that had engulfed him during Changkyun’s absence is replaced by warmth that equals to that of the sun’s – Changkyun is Jooheon’s sun. Everything in his life is finally right again.

            “You are my source of inspiration and happiness,” Jooheon simply says, “If you’re not here…I might as well stop what I’m doing.”

            Changkyun smiles softly at Jooheon’s words then he lightly nudges the former’s nose, “I could say the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably write a longer fanfic lol it's still a work in progress. i'll try to post it in the next couple of weeks.


End file.
